coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grape Street set
I've read over the page, fascinating stuff. I think it does have a couple of structural issues though: *A page of its length should have a couple of subheadings, to break up the text, and a brief introduction before the first section outlining what the Grape Street set is in a sentence or two. *There's a lot of detail about the first set, from 1960 to 1968. Perhaps it might be better off on its own page? Unless the context it provides is important. David 10:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Points taken - my problem with the studio set stuff was to explain what came before 1968 and the stuff about things like Ida Barlow's hearse didn't seem to fit elsewhere, unless it goes on the episode page itself - there's a thought!--Jtomlin1uk 10:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) 1st outdoor set more realistic looking. I think the first outdoor set looked more realistic than the current one as the viaduct was altready there and was more cavernous and monstrous and looked 100 years old. When they built the current set even though they used old Salford bricks the Street appeared to look cleaner and newer esp the viaduct. I prefer the first outdoor set. Benny1982 22:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Have to say that I agree! I found the new set to be a disappointment when I first saw it in 1982.--Jtomlin1uk 06:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yes,considering how basic it was,it looked like a real back street - grimy and dingy. I think it worked best when shot on film rather than tape. The new set looked too clean,particularly in it's early days.70s Fan 19:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Somone reckons it did not look authentic enough. It did and more than the current 1982 present one. The houses were narrower in the first one but that was about it. It was a sham in terms of filming weatherwise as it was always cold but apart from the the look of the houses was much more realistic and the viaduct was already there which nailed the realistic look as it was very massive, battered and monstrous. As said the current one when first used looked too clean and the viaduct was not as tall or monstrous and looked brand spanking new as did the houses. The current set has always looked out of place. Even the studio set in the 1960s looked better in my opinion. They may have used old Salford bricks for the current one but that was about it and it takes more than that to make it look like a realistic dingy back street, such as "distressing" the houses to give the authentic look and they should have made the viaduct look dirty and the bricks worn like the Grape Street set. Benny1982 20:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :It will be fascinating to see how the next outdoor set compares. I hope that the current one stays up - to be reopened as a tourist attraction.70s Fan 20:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well since I last posted in this section in 2012, I have been to Manchester and could see where the first outdoor set once stood. I walked down Water Street and stood carefully on some railing to get a few pics of the vidauct. I then walked past the new set built 2012-2013 and personally the 3rd outdoor set actually looks more like a working class street again. Benny1982 (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC)